


He Likes Boys (Finally Now It's All Making Sense)

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Crush, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Currently have writer's block so have decided to not pick up my WIP and just enjoy some fluff between some of my fave boys from the BNHA fandom.
Relationships: tododeku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He Likes Boys (Finally Now It's All Making Sense)

"How about a kiss?" Todoroki asks.  
Deku blinks the rain out of his eyes. "What?" he starts to say, because he had to have misheard him. But Todoroki leans in. Deku can't move, doesn't want to.  
The kiss is rougher than expected, and warm. Deku is a tornado; the instant Todoroki's touch registers, Deku comes alive. Todoroki's face is between Deku's hands, and Deku kisses him with everything he has. No part of him is safe from Deku's hands: he clings to him and savors him and tastes him until Todoroki sighs, evaporating under his hands.  
Todoroki becomes impossibly soft and pliant - Deku knocks him back against the wall and drags his mouth across his throat. Todoroki whimpers, arching for more. Deku giggles.  
The sound detonates the moment, and Todoroki is suddenly alert, eyes narrowing at Deku as if he's going to destroy him (he totally is, but that's beside the point).  
"Not uh," Todoroki says, taking Deku by the back of the neck. He kisses him so hungrily, Deku's knees actually knock together. He locks his arms around him, ignoring the bite of frost against one side and the stinging hiss of sparks on the other.  
Todoroki stumbles backward, trying to balance the two of them, and hits the wall again. Deku breaks from him to laugh.  
"This reminds me," he starts to say.  
"No," Todoroki interrupts, nipping Deku's chin. "I want you -"  
"You want me?" Deku wiggles his eyebrows, but Todoroki continues, "To stop. I just." His hands tug at the hem of Deku's shirt and he sinks to his knees, licking and kissing across the sensitive skin below his stomach. Deku's eyes roll back in his head. He pushes his fingers through the red and white of Todoroki's hair and gives a guttural groan. It's Todoroki's turn to laugh, but when he lifts his head, the reverence in his eyes slams the breath from Deku's lungs and he no longer feels like laughing. Deku drops until they're at the same level, thigh to thigh, nose to nose. He bends sideways to offer a whisper of breath down teh side of Todoroki's neck, over the globe of his shoulder to his bicep, where he's inked All Might's catchphrase, and it is so cute Deku can't stand it. He can't stand him.  
"I love you," Deku says, because he can.  
Todoroki's arms crush Deku to him like a snare. Pure euphoria shines from Todoroki's face. Deku's never seen him like this before. Never. He drowns in the sight of that smile, the one the world doesn't deserve, that he doesn't deserve, but is so lucky to somehow witness and maybe even inspire it. Todoroki is his hero; he never fails to amaze and surprise him, always urges him to never give up.  
"What are you doing to me?" Todoroki whispers. He leans forward and catches Deku's mouth in a kiss that makes Deku's entire body tingle. "I love you, too. This is the best day of my life."


End file.
